


Heather

by skiesof_hope



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heather-Conan Gray, M/M, Unrequited Love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesof_hope/pseuds/skiesof_hope
Summary: Very short drabble based on "Heather" by Conan Gray
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a super short little one-shot based on the song "Heather" by Conan Gray. The song is really pretty, you should definitely check it out! I've had this in my head for a while now, so let me know what you think!

Their freshman year was when Davey realized that maybe he liked Jack a little more than a friend. A lot more than a friend. That maybe he was falling madly in love with his best friend and he was in too deep to get out. 

He remembered That night right before winter break like it was yesterday. When they snuck into the empty stadium because Jack wanted to feel like he was on top of the world. 

_ I still remember, third of December  _

Davey shivered, as one does during New York winter nights, but then Jack looked over and tilted his head. 

“Are you cold? Wanna wear my jacket? Mama always makes me wear two anyway?” 

_ Me in your sweater _

He said it like it meant nothing at all. Just a boy asking his friend if he was cold. Davey shrugged and Jack wrapped it around his shoulders. He was sure his cheeks were red, but he knew Jack wouldn't notice because of the cold. 

“It looks great on you, Dave!” 

_ You said it looked better on me than it did you _

Davey could feel himself blushing more than he previously thought possible. Thank God for the cold. He shrugged. 

“Thanks, Jackie.” Jack shoved him playfully in response. 

"'Course!"

_ Only if you knew, how much I liked you  _

He was looking down at the football field from what seemed like the top of the world with Jack’s jacket wrapped around him. For that one night, it seemed like maybe Jack felt the same way. 

And then Katherine came. 

_ But I watch your eyes as she  _

Davey couldn’t blame Jack for falling for Katherine. They were sophomores when she transferred and no one could keep their eyes off her on her first day. 

_ Walks by _

She was confident, brilliant, and charismatic, with gorgeous red locks spilling down her back that bounced as she walked. The entire class was entranced by her presence, especially Jack Kelly, and she knew it.

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

“Ain’t she just amazing, Dave? I’m gonna ask her to homecoming,” Jack said one day at lunch. Davey smiled and nodded before rushing off to the library to "study." 

The next day when Davey saw Jack he was at Katherine’s locker, chatting with her in that charming way that swept everyone off their feet. He caught Davey’s eye and winked at him. It took all of his energy to smile back. 

_ Brighter than a blue sky  _

For weeks she was all Jack could think about. 

_ She's got you mesmerized while I die  _

Every time Jack said her name Davey could feel a little piece of himself crumble. He tried to be happy for Jack. He had gotten the girl and he was so happy. A selfish part of himself was angry at Jack for not noticing what it was doing to him, but there was no way he could have known. Jack Kelly had always been a bit oblivious. 

_ Why would you ever kiss me?  _

_ I’m not even half as pretty  _

It was when he saw her wearing the jacket that really broke Davey. The jacket that Jack had given him that night in the stadium. The jacket that he had borrowed a million times since that night was now draped around Katherine’s shoulders.

_ You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester  _

He cried that night. The tears came and he let them. Jack and Katherine were suddenly very real. Their relationship wasn't just an annoyance that Davey could push to the side by changing the subject. He hugged his knees, trying to make himself small. 

_ But you like her better  _

_ “I wish I were her.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm so sorry. I love Davey so much! I'm definitely working on something sweet to counteract this and it'll be out soon! Do yall like these song fics? I had some more ideas so let me know! As always, my Tumblr is @/skiesof-hope so please come say hi! And I really appreciate all of your comments so if you're feeling up to it let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
